


That Blonde Haired Girl | Linny fanfic | Lesbian love |

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Before hogwarts ginny was aways looking at a house that lived across the green field through her window, the house looked strange like hers.She always found herself drawing pictures of the house and the blonde haired girl who's name she never knew, she only knew them as the Lovegoods.It's Ginny first year at Hogwarts, she is nervous but also excited, when she first met harry potter her love for him became different as he became close to her older brothers that she saw him as a brother instead of a love interest.How will she cope when she starts to like girls more than boys, how will she act when she meets the blonde haired girl who she Always draws on the train ride to Hogwarts...Hi this is a Linny fanfiction because I haven't written one yet only the oneshots book which I'm really happy with.This is a Lesbian love story if you don't like girls kissing or being together then don't read this bookWelcome to That Blonde Haired Girl!
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Welcome!

Summary :

Before hogwarts ginny was aways looking at a house that lived across the green field through her window, the house looked strange like hers. 

She always found herself drawing pictures of the house and the blonde haired girl who's name she never knew, she only knew them as the Lovegoods. 

It's Ginny first year at Hogwarts, she is nervous but also excited, when she first met harry potter her love for him became different as he became close to her older brothers that she saw him as a brother instead of a love interest.

How will she cope when she starts to like girls more than boys, how will she act when she meets the blonde haired girl who she Always draws on the train ride to Hogwarts...

Hi this is a Linny fanfiction because I haven't written one yet only the oneshots book which I'm really happy with.

This is a Lesbian love story if you don't like girls kissing or being together then don't read this book

Welcome to That Blonde Haired Girl!

I hope you like this fanfic I've never written Linny like this before but I will try!

Word count : 200 🏳️🌈


	2. Prologue : Lovegood

Welcome to the prologue of this fanfic! 

11 year old Ginny pov

My letter for Hogwarts has finally come, I'm so excited! 

My brothers have told me so many amazing things about hogwarts, we are leaving to get my things for hogwarts tomorrow at diagon alley. 

Harry potter will be coming as well as Ron and the twins rescued him from the dursleys earlier this week. 

When mum found out that they took dad's flying car she wasn't happy at all. 

I would feel sorry for them but when I found out I just kept laughing and laughing till my face turned pink. 

Anyway time for bed I have a busy day tomorrow. 

Time skip to the next morning... 

I awoke with the sun in my face, blinding me as I opened my eyes, uhhh I left the curtains open again. 

Last night I was watching a house it looked strange like ours it was tall and crooked, it was a few miles away. 

I usually hear my bothers talk about a family of two, a father and daughter who live there, sometimes I can see a girl my age. 

Walking outside her house, she had long platinum blonde hair which were in loose curles.

She wore the strangest yet pretty clothes I've ever seen. 

I've heard mum and dad say there last name a few times when I was young and wanted to go and see who lived there. 

That name was 'Lovegood'. 

The end! 

So sorry that it is short I promise you the chapters will get longer as I update more! 

I hoped you have liked the prologue 

Bye! 

Word count : 275


	3. Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

This is an AU kind of fanfic so no Voldemort at the minute and no chamber of secrets

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. __ _ _ _. __ _ _.

Ginny weasley pov

The day after harry came to the burrow we all went to Diagon alley to get our school things. 

I got ready early, I wore my blue overalls and black shoes, I brushed my short hair and put a pink clip in it.

We then left at 10 am. 

First we go to flourish and blotts,we gathered the books we need for the year and lined up, we had to wait a while because there was a huge line. 

For books this year we had to use books by Gilderoy Lockheart, he thinks hes so perfect, all the ladies love him, even mum! 

But I can tell he's a liar, anyway harry got pulled up front for a picture with him and mum shooed us away. 

Dad then took us to get my wand, I now have a yew wood which is 9 inches and core materials and apparently yew wand is suited for a person who is a fierce protector of others. 

So my wand fits me perfectly, I cnat wait to test spells out on my annoying brothers at Hogwarts. 

After getting my wand we join up with mum and said that we will meet at the three broomsticks after me and he rhave got my robes. 

We soon get to madam malkins robes for all occasions, we walk in and Mrs malkin walks over. 

"hogwarts dear" she asked Mum 

"yes first year,just school robes please" said mum,madam malkin nodds and leads me over to the stolls. 

She then measures me and leaves to get my robes ready, the door then opens and the bell rings.

Someone has just walked in, I turn around and see a family of two, both blonde a father and daughter who looks my age. 

Another helper then goes over to them and asks them a question, "first year robes as well sir" she says, "yes please" said the man. 

The helper then brings the girl over to where I am and she stands on the stoll next to me, its the girl form the house. 

She then senses me staring at her so she looks over at me, I then turn away quickly blushing bright red. 

"Hello, I'm Luna, Luna lovegood" she says smiling at me, she had a dreamy sort of voice very soft. 

"I'm ginerva weasley please call me Ginny, I only get called ginerva if I'm in trouble" I say smiling back. 

She ahd long blonde hair that it in a low pony tail, she was wearing a light pink t-shirt with a purple skirt with a short sleeved long cardigan on top. 

She was pretty. 

We then began talking about different things, like hogwarts and waht houses we would be in, she was told me about nargles and wakspurts or something I cnat remember. 

Time skip... 

Soon we had finished getting our robes done,we went separate ways as we left the shop, it was now 1pm so me and mum went to the three broomsticks to find my brothers. 

After finding them we buy lunch and leave to go home, for some reason I cnat stop thinking about the girl I met in the clothes shop. 

Luna lovegood.

The end 

I have updated I hoped you have liked this chapter, I am actually liking this fanfic already. 

Sorry for it being short I will Start writing the next chapter soon.

Bye! 

Word count : 610


	4. Chapter 2 The train ride to hogwarts

Hi decided to write the second chapter because I have nothing better to do.

_________ _ _ _ __. _ __. _ _____ - _ - _____

Ginny weasley pov

The morning of hogwarts was busy, we were all rushing to get ready, we had 1 h and half till the train leaves for hogwarts.

Percy was chasing after Fred and george because they took him school robes, Ron still hadn't got dressed, Harry was already ready.

Im already packed ready to go, the twins are half way done, we had already eaten breakfast.

Ron of course ate the most.

Time skip...

We are now at the train station with 20 minutes to spare, the twins help me get my things packed away.

I then say by to mum and dad hugging mum tightly as she was trying not to cry and kissed dad on the cheek.

I then walked around till I found a charriage all the to myself because Ron wouldn't let me sit with him, Harry and Hermione. 

As I was sitting alone staring out the window, it will be a whole toll we reach hogwarts. 

I then decide to try out some spells from my charms book, as I do the door to my charridge swish open. 

"Hello ginny" said the person 

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat it was luna, "Hi luna" I replied, "do you mind if I ride with you" she asked. 

"of course come in" I say, luna then smiles and walks in closing the door behind her. 

She then sits opposite me on the seat with her legs brought to her chest, we then began talking about our holidays. 

Later on the journey, the twins eventually come in and Start asking who it is I'm sitting with. 

"Fred George this is Luna Lovegood my friend and luna these are two of my brothers Fred and George" I said

"nice to meet you Fred and george" said luna. 

"Nice-" 

"to-" 

"meet-" 

"you-" 

"luna-" 

They said continuing each others sentence, they only stayed for a few minutes before leaving they are probably going to find Ron. 

"the twins are very funny ginny" laughs luna, "Yes they are, Ron is annoying most of the time and doesn't let me hang out with him

Percy is a git he's way to serious, Bill and Charlie are amazing, Charlie is a Dragonologisthe works with dragons in Romania and Bill is a Curse breaker" 

"you have a very big family ginny" she said, "yes I do, what about you Lun" I question. 

"Daddy is the Editor of The Quibbler, my mum died when I was 9" she said sadly, "oops sorry for bringing up sad memories luna" I said 

She smiled sadly at me "it's OK you didn't know Ginny" she said, we then forgot about what she said and talked about something more joyful. 

Time skip...

By the time we got to Hogwarts it was night time, we all got of the train we had changed into our robes hours before. 

To get to the castle we went in boats, me and luna went in one, and two other people joined us. 

It was fun going in the boats, when we got to the entrance Professor Mcgonagall was there waiting for us. 

She then instructed us what to do once we enter the great hall. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates.

But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses.

They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. 

Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup" 

She then went inside and then let us in we walked past tables of the older students.

I saw my brothers, Harry and Hermione smiling at me. 

I stood next to luna we both waited for our names to be called.

The end 

Finished chapter 2 I'm surprised with how many chapters I've written today! 

Hopefully this one was a bit longer than the last one. 

Bye! 

Word count : 710


End file.
